dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Albino Terror
|-|Albino Terror= "This hybrid strikes fear into its victims w/ it's sleek white skin, & darting red eyes." Information The Albino Terror, is a Carnivore commonly referred to in short as Albino or Terror, (which also includes Indom, depending on how long the player has been on Dinosaur Simulator), is a Black Friday Dinosaur along with the Movie Dinos, Kaiju Dinos, and Pitch Black Terror in 2015, and during Black Friday again with the Movies, Kaijus, Pitch Black Terror and the Megavore with a price buff in 2016. History For the longest time, Terror players, (or Indominus players, if you'd rather), were famed and feared. When the Albino Terror was first released during the Movie Event in early 2015, there was only an average of around 50 to 80 players online at a time, and very few players had a balance above 1,000 DNA. Therefore, not many were able to buy it, let alone even aware of the event while it was going on. The Terror was an incredibly rare sight, with possibly only around one out in a hundred servers containing the infamous carnivore, with the only two dinosaurs able to counter the Terror in terms of stats being the Sauroposeidon and the Mosasaurus SeaMaster, (the regular Mosasaurus, at the time, being much weaker than the SeaMaster). As the time for Black Friday rolled around, Dinosaur Simulator became more and more popular, and the player count went from around 80 to over 500; the demand for the oh-so-rare Kaijus and Movies dinosaurs was too much. ChickenEngineer was pressured into re-releasing the Terror and its counterparts. They went on sale for their original event price, but a surprise arrived alongside the event - the Pitch Black Terror, sold for 10,000 DNA - the most DNA a dinosaur had ever gone for at the time. After the Pitch was released, the regular Terror became less popular - it was the more common and cheaper of the two; those who only had the Albino rather than the Pitch were considered lower in status. After the event ended, while Pitch was nowhere near as rare as the regular Terror was post-event, the Pitch became a symbol of the most elite players, as very few had enough DNA to even consider buying the beast, and the Albino was pushed into the background. Afterward, as newer players learned of the Terror and its skin, they became jealous of the few players that had the rare dino and angry that they had missed the event. In less than a month, newer players and players that hadn't been able to buy the Pitch during the initial event began to develop and spread ways of hacking to get their hands on the precious creatures. Hacking became commonplace. Until patches, exploiters and hackers became about as common and irritating as the Abrasive Giganotosaurus was, and the value and rarity of the Terror dropped exponentially. More than three times the original amount of players had exclusive dinos now that exploiting became widespread and easily accessed, and the Terror became regarded as more of an annoyance rather than being looked upon with awe like it once was. ChickenEngineer was able to patch most every exploit by around September of 2016, but the damage had already been done, and the Terror was hardly a symbol of status; rather, if you had one, you were typically marked as a hacker, as an honest-bought Terror had become a rarity. As the daily player count skyrocketed from around 500 to over 2,000, the hacked Terror player's population thankfully dropped, with most getting banned or simply quitting the game now that they were unable to exploit as they pleased. The demand for the Albino Terror and it's Pitch skin once again grew, and, despite going against what he had said last year, ChickenEngineer agreed to put the Terror back on sale as the time for the second Black Friday event that rolled by. Most were ecstatic about the promise of the re-release, but older players were all too wary about another drop in rarity. To appease both newer and older players, on Black Friday of 2016, ChickenEngineer offered the Terror for resale, but with a slight catch, as the cost had jumped from 3,000 DNA to 22,500 DNA, almost a ten times increase from the original amount. This preserved the rarity of the Terror, but also gave newer players who had been working hard towards the dino a chance to receive their own; there was very little discontent about the decision. However, a reboot of an older dinosaur - the Isisauriraptor, now known as the Megavore went from an old, expired code for a T-Rex skin to an all-new dinosaur sold for 15,000 DNA. Chicken Engineer has confirmed that the both of these dinosaurs will not be sold again, so the only way to get them is through trading. This preserves the rarity of the Terror along with the Megavore, and also prevents the game from 'breaking' due to the amount of hybrids. Strategy The Albino Terror is the apex predator of DS, being feared and admired wherever it walks. Older players will know of its presence just by listening after the characteristical roar. The very high defense of the creature means that nearly nothing can cause it to bleed(the notorious Megavore being an exception), and its high health and damage make justice to the badass model. Albinos and Pitches aren't quite as hated as Barosaurus, but they're still attacked by other creatures frequently, particularly megas and mammoths. Their large range, however, makes them adept at fighting, and their axe-chop like bite does a Lot of damage. The strategy is essential for being good at using the Terror. * Albino terrors kill other carnivores like gigas easily, so they will typically run away at sight. * If skilled with terror you can outrange a Barosaurus and kill it rather easily that way. * If you pick up a Pliosaurus and try to kill it in your jaws, be aware that you will be killed quickly. Instead, you should pick it up and drop it on the ground, then attack it from a distance. *Megas counter you, even if very skilled the mega will defeat you. Keep away from them. * Other people will use Eotriceratops and Mammoth to counter you, ambush them to keep them from using the range advantage. * Killing an Apatosaurus can be done in a 1v1, but use your range and try to get its side. * If attacked by a pack, it's best to find help. Just a Giganotosaurus on your side helps a LOT. Sound The terror roar is a cracking, high-pitched, ear-shredding roar with a moaning vocal undertone that can be heard from far away. Design White base color with small, black eyes and glowing red pupils. It has a very smooth body, with a feather-like tail. It has sharp jagged spikes going down its head to its tail. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * The Albino Terror was once known as the Indominus Rex the hybrid dinosaur from the 2015 movie Jurassic World complete with the Indominus roar in-game, however, the name, as well as the roar, had to be removed and replaced due to issues with copyright. * Although the Albino Terror was based on the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, there is no Indoraptor-based skin yet from Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom. Although, most players think of Alien Irritator as the Indoraptor for its yellow stripe, even though it was released before JWFK trailers. * It was once a skin for the Giganotosaurus. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:450 Time before elder:105 minutes Speed:14 Sprinting Speed:17 DPS:90 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:38 Counter with:Megavore |-|Terror Versions= The Albino Terror V2 is the first of the two remakes. It is much bulkier than the most recent one, and it's tail animation sways up and down when walking. Design The Albino Terror V2 has black eye sockets around its red eyes, with a base color of a grayish white. Its body color is different in contrast to the classic one's pure white color. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * This skin is arguably the best for PvP, as its attack speed is the fastest and it can climb hills the best. The range is also great. - Classic Albino Terror= |title = Classic Albino Terror |image = IndominusRex.png |cost = 22,500 (2016 Price) (2015 Price) |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |healthl=300 1800 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |damagel=45 270 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |oxygen=10 |moistness=None }} Classic Albino Terrors are more rare to see than the Albino Terror, but still more common than the Pitch Black Terror. These can be more skilled than the Default Albino Terror. This skin is generally only used for showing off, with the Default and Classic V2 being used more commonly. Design White base color with red, triangular eyes. The body is made up of blocks, and it only has walking and idle animations. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * One of the most used Classic skin now-days. * Used to be a skin for Giganotosaurus.}} |-|Pitch Black Terror= A newer version of the Classic Pitch Black Terror. The Pitch Black Terror is one of the most intimidating and fearsome dinosaur in the game. Its own appearance is so terrifying and nostalgic that it can fend off Megavores, which has a more Health than the Terror. Information Up until Spring 2017, very few players used the Pitch Black Terror as it had very few animations and was very blocky. Then in March, the Pitch Black Terror, along with the Albino Terror, was given a remodel. After the remodel, the popularity and value of the Pitch Black Terror spiked, and soon everyone was wanting one. Even now, the Pitch Black Terror is a skin that both new and old players use with frequency. Although its hitbox isn't as small as some of the classic skins, it's still decent in combat and is very intimidating, which is why many players prefer to use this animal. Although it was once worth more than a Megavore, the value of the Pitch Black Terror has slowly started to die down and is now not worth nearly as much. Design Has neon white teeth and neon eyes. It has AOE animation like the new models. It is completely black in color with small spikes on its back. |-|Classic Pitch Black Terror= The Classic Pitch Black Terror is one of the rarest dinosaurs to come by in-game. In the old days, the Pitch Black Indominus Rex was one of the most intimidating dinosaurs to come across in the game. Information Most Classic Pitch Black Terrors are skilled players with many different strategies to counter all other dinosaurs' vulnerabilities. They usually take a large portion of the map to mark as their territory and almost never leave the area unless they run out of food. They usually live on high ground to camouflage with the night sky, making them almost impossible to spot at night until it's too late. The players are usually calm and do not sprint around the map, killing everything in sight. If you know that there's a Classic Pitch Black Terror on the server, stay away from their territory, mountains, and center of the map. Up until recently, the Classic Pitch Black Terror was by far the most valuable creature in the game, at one point being worth an Albino Terror and a Pitch. However, glitchers managed to duplicate some Classic Pitch Black Terror tokens, making much more Classic Pitch Black Terror tokens than there ever was. Because of the drop in rarity, the Classic Pitch Black Terror has dropped massively in value, and is currently only worth about a Megavore. Design Very similar to the Classic Albino Terror, but with a black body and purple eyes. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *''"This hybrid strikes fear into it's victims w/ it's sleak white skin, & darting red eyes"'' *Grammar error in the official description. First "it's" should be "its" and "sleak" should be "sleek". This was likely a grammatical error made by the creator of the game, ChickenEngineer. *The Classic Pitch Black Terror's information is the same as the normal Albino Terror, which doesn't make sense, as the Classic Pitch Black Terror has black skin and purple eyes. |-|Galactic Terror= The Galactic Terror is a skin for the Albino Terror, and was previously the most expensive buyable in the game until the release of Avinychus. Like a few other skins, this is a symbol of the most elite players. Information Unlike the other skins for this hybrid, the Galactic Terror is still obtainable by being bought with DNA. However, it is extremely expensive; only the Blackodile, which is now off sale yet tradeable, ever outpriced it. But it is generally accepted that this skin is worth the 40000 DNA that it costs, as it is exceptionally well-made and seemingly has a really good range. Released with the other Galactics, this skin was initially planned to become limited after being on sale for around a week. It is currently unknown as to why it's still on sale. Design Despite being similar in structure to its original counterpart, it is completely different in design; neon-colored spikes protrude from the head and body, a caudal cone is present and bright rings surround the tail and arms. Creator Model made by servez_2build and supernob123. Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Hybrids Category:Theropods Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Hybrid Category:Limited Dinosaurs